kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Antares (Chaos trilogy)
Antares is the main antagonist of the Chaos trilogy and becomes the main Avatar of Chaos, the primordial and most conscious form of Darkness, despite betraying him in Deceptive Chaos he remains friends with the series's Deuteragonist: Spica, and seems to have romantic and sexual interests in him - an interest that Chaos even assimilated. Antares was part of the Furor family, but has long since abandoned his last name for all the bad publicity it would get him, if not in turn abandoning but adapting the goals of his family. Biography Pre-Chaos trilogy Past Life It was revealed that in his past life, Antares was a Tyrannical Prince whom had the Kingdom worship Chaos, following the Keyblade War and the sealing of Valhalla, his world was consumed by Darkness and reborn close to the Darkness. Childhood Antares Furor was born to fanatic and insane Dark Keybladers, Sargas Furor and Lesath Furor, who worshipped the world of Valhalla and the Dark entity known as Chaos that resided within it. Antares's family have a long history of such relationships with this Dark entity, including the performance of Ritual Sacrifices all the way up to Ritualistic Genocide, which has made their mark upon the Realm of Light and upon the consciousnesses of the Keyblades of the Realm of Light. When Antares was born he became part of a Ritual by his parents who were using their Keyblades to make Antares into an Avatar of Chaos, but his parents were killed when Yen Sid commanded the Light Aegis Militia to stop the Ritual, fearing that the parents would ritually sacrifice their own son. The Militia succeeded, however the child had disappeared following the death of his parents, later having fallen into the hands of Keyblade Master Xehanort although Xehanort would learn that Antares had no capacity to wield a Keyblade of the Realms due to inheriting the sins of his parents. Antares became the adopted son of Master Xehanort and the last pupil he would take before he could make the attempt to forge the X-Blade, failing this he had left the three year old Antares in the care of Maleficent with an anonymous tip that the child contained immense immunity and potential in the Darkness and would make a powerful warrior to seek the Princesses of Heart once he was grown, Maleficent raised Antares and later moved with him to Hollow Bastion following the chaos Xehanort had created there where she and Antares began gathering Villains from countless worlds in their search to eventually control Kingdom Hearts. Plots of his own Antares actively followed Sora on his journey but always kept out of sight as he analysed the power of the young Keyblade Wielder, he enjoyed watching the downfall of Riku and was annoyed that a true wielder of the Keyblade could not overpower the will of a false inheritor, although the defeat of Maleficent angered him greatly he managed to hold his rage in when he learned from observing the Ansem-controlled Riku's capacity to create a Keyblade from powerful Hearts and once Sora and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness go their separate ways he absorbs knowledge and power from the Darkness spewing from the Keyhole. He becomes stronger in the Darkness and although incapable of summoning his own Keyblade still he however gains knowledge on how to gain one and how to get further power: fusing with a Keyblade wielder and trying to summon an artificial Kingdom Hearts from the Hearts of Worlds, throughout Chain of Memories and the year gap he begins to construct the means in which to complete this master plan which included building a massive Heartless Army - a fraction of which was destroyed during the events of Kingdom Hearts II - and getting connections with members of Organization XIII. Deceptive Chaos Personality and traits Antares's personality varies depending on how he is portrayed between Spica's story and Lucida's story. In Spica's story he is revealed to be rather kind and caring of the youth even though his intentions could be dangerous for him, often acting rather childish in the attempt. With Lucida however, he acts cruel and malicious with the obvious intent to harm and destroy. Some of his true personality is shown by the end of the first season, however, and he is actually shown to truly care about Spica. Antares's true personality is fully revealed in season two, he is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering Heart in Season one is to destroy both Radiant Garden and Disney Castle thus allowing the Heartless under his control to become the dominant Force in the Worlds. Antares has also been shown to be extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans; he made use of various pawns like the Nobody Collective and the Evil Alliance, manipulating both parties and escalating their conflict in order to make them gather Hearts quicker and to destroy the Worlds of his enemies. Antares's desire to cause all this devastation however stems from his vengeful nature and fanatic personality from a young age, he hates Radiant Garden for casting off his adopted parents corruption and control, and he hates the Disney Kingdom for their King's antagonistic behavior in Xehanort's plans and because of the Kingdom's resourceful support of the Light Aegis Militia which ruined his life. He is angered that a rogue Dark Keyblader Legacy, specifically one he had not inherited the family Keyblade or learned to Forge Keyblades from, would be destroyed for doing what they believe in and it is another thing he blames on the Light Aegis Militia and the Realm of Light. Physical Appearance , with red left eye.]] Antares stands under 5'10" with messy and spiked orange-blond hair and amethyst eyes, gaining the ability to make his left eye turn a blood red colour in the epilogue after he becomes a Dark One, he has healthy but pale skin. As a Dark One, particularly the avatar of Chaos, he gains two black Angelic wings and can transform into a Pureblood Heartless form which he first takes during the final battle in Season one. In Season one, he wore a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and a pair of brown shoes. He also wears a necklace, as seen in Season two, that is actually the Heartless symbol embedded within a small red pearl - contrasting Sora's Crown Necklace. In Season two, he discarded his old outfit in favor of a dark outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes and black pants. In his past life, Antares wore the armour and robes of a pagan Prince, who had jeweled sashes across his chest and wore purple garments that covered his head and lower body, he ruled his Kingdom with Tyranny and created the first Heartless and Nobodies when his world was one of the few that fell to Darkness following the Keyblade War. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Darkness Control' - Antares controls an immense amount of Darkness and this is given fact by his absorbing of strength and knowledge from Darkness leaking through the "Final Keyhole" from the Endless Abyss, after becoming a Dark One, he also gains the power to not only transform himself into a Heartless Pureblood form but also to cause blasts of Darkness that can destroy a city block with minimal effort. *'Master Swordsman' - Antares is revealed to be an expert at wielding a blade, his mastery is such that he can overpower a Keyblade wielder with just a simple sword, his mastery allowed him to wield a Sword in one hand and his Chaos Keyblade in another. *'Skilled Magic user' - Antares was a master at using magic and to that end he proved capable enough to use a Mega Flare spell, and still have the capacity to make further spells. *'Master Strategist' - Trivia *'Antares' is the Brightest Star in the Scorpio Constellation and a red Supergiant Star, known for being the sixteenth or sometimes fifteenth brightest star in the nighttime sky. *'Antares' has the potential to wield a Keyblade, but he is unable to do so as he never went through an Inheritance Ceremony and Keyblades of the Realms shun him for his family's history, only through his actions in Deceptive Chaos and being "saved" by Chaos does he gain his personal Keyblade. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Keyblader Category:Males